Automated parking facilities are parking facilities adapted to receive a vehicle, automatically navigate and convey it to a selected parking place and automatically navigate and convey a vehicle from its parking place to a defined location at the entrance of the parking facility, where a user may drive it from there. Such facilities require the driver to stop the car at the entry of the facility in a proper manner, that is aligned, forward/backward and or sideways, with the facility unit adapted to receive the car. Such facilities require also provide means for moving the vehicle forward and or backward after the driver of the vehicle left the vehicle and/or before the driver enters the vehicle after it was brought to the exit point of the parking facility. Such requirements impose undesired burden on the driver, extend the overall cycle of handling a vehicle in the parking facility and impose undesired complexity on the mechanical and design and the control system design of the parking facility.
There is a need to provide parking facility system and method that will simplify the parking handling process and shorten it while making the use of the facility easier for the vehicle driver.